I Would Die For You
by Kayuno
Summary: Flamers Beware! This Harry/Leena shipper is for H/L fans only! Anyone (Even Flamers) R&R! I have no clue when ch.7 is coming out but it will come out soon all ye who are waiting!
1. The Beging of Darkness!

I Would Die For You

Flamers Beware. This is a Harry/Leena Fan Fic so don't be surprised! You've been warned

Disclaimer: I don't own anything period not even zoids. The only thing I own is James or the attacker of the story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leena screamed from outside the Torous base.

"What was that!" Bit cried.

"Let's go check it out!" Doc said guickly.

The whole Blitz Team ran outside to see what all the commotion was. When the got out there they saw Leena on the ground crying. She was covered head to toe in blood. Her blood. Her attacker was on the ground whimpering. He had black hair that was spiked and he wore all black clothes. Leena's rescuer was standing above her attack. The attacker was covered in blood from the unknown rescuer sword.

"Leave me alone!" cried the attacker.

The hooded rescuer said, " James, you have attacked for the last time! Now you will parish from this land and never be seen again by human nor beast! It's your turn to die!"

"Not if I can help it!" James said dogging the attackes from the rescuer's sword. 

The Blitz Team was watching the whole thing while covering Leena. Then James disinagrated in an instent.

Before he left he said, "We'll Meet again you can count on it!"

The unknown man turned and looked at Leena. He smiled a warm smile.

"Are you all right?" he said with concern in his voice.

There was a fimilar tone in his voice that she new but couldn't point it out.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Leena paused then continued, "Who are you?"

"You'll know soon enough," Then the rescuer disappered just like James.

Like it? Hate it? Drop me a line and tell me if I should continue!


	2. I Found The Answer And He found Us!

I Would Die For You Ch.2

Disclaimer: I still don't own zoids or anything eccept James the attacker.

Flamers, I don't care if you write me and critzize me just be for warned that I will write a nasty letter. And now ch.2 of my story. (please write to me I'm desperate!)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Blitz Team was in the base wondering about what had just happened. Leena sat there listning because couldn't move in the bandages and she didn't want to talk. Neither did Jamie. They all pondered who those people were and what was going on between them. Jamie got an idea.

"You guys remember James, that guy who attacked Leena?" Jamie guickly asked the rest of the Blitz Team. They all nodded.

"I remember seeing something I taped about him! It also had something to do with Harry!" Jamie added hestently.

"Your kidding aren't you, Jamie!" Bit said with annoyance in his voice.

"He's not Bit I was watching it with him," Brad added before Bit could say another word.

Brad stood up and slipped a tape in to the VCR. A man came on screen and started reporting something about the news. The man explained that an eighteen year old juvinial was attacking people every where. 

"We will now talk to the juvinal's brother," The man said and a recorded interveiw with Harry Champ.

A woman asked him some guestions. "What do you think about your brothers actions? What would you do to stop it?" and all Harry said was "No comment" and walked away from the news team. Then the TV turned off. The Blitz Team was in amazment.

"How can that be possible? It's just not possible!" Bit said in astonishment. 

"Oh yes it is!" A shadowed figure of James stood in the door way smiling an evil grin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leena let out a scream.

Should I go on? Tell me in your reveiws!


	3. Questions Answered!

I Would Die For You Ch.3

Disclaimer: Same as was before (I Love My James)

Flamers Be for warned as always if you dare to continue this fan fic of mine.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What do you mean you would say that?" Leena said shacking and horrified at the smile James was giving her.

"It is true me and Harry are…" James was cut off by a hit in the head.

Leena's unknown rescuer was back. He hit James square in the head with the butt of his sword. James passed out and fell on to the floor. Leena's saveyor walked over to her while stepping on James. James grond as he was stepped on.

"Now can you tell me who you are?" Leena asked her hooded rescuer again.

"Well," he said, "since you won't stop asking… You can call me HC Jager. But that is all I'm telling you for now."

"Is it true Harry Champ and that guy are brothers?" Leena asked questionably, hoping for an answer. "And why hasn't Harry told me about him? Also, why is he after me? And…"

His hand cut off Leena by putting it over her mouth.

"Please, one question at a time! I will answer them all if I can."said HC Jager , "Yes, Harry and him are brothers. Harry most likely hasn't told you because James is an embarrassment to his family. He is after you because he wants to make Harry's life as miserable as possible. What was your last question?" He asked as he finally finished.

"Well…How do you know Harry?" Leena trembled as HC Jager frowned.

"That I can not tell. You will know one day." He said as he disappeared once more.

Should I continue? R&R!


	4. Answer Me!

I Would Die For You Ch.4

Disclaimer: James is mine nothing else.

I warn flamers not to go farther or they will hate more then they already do.

You've been warned flamers!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Wow! So Harry is James's brother! That's amazing! No, that's incredible!" cried Doc.

"Oh my! My head is spinning! Look at the pretty stars going around and around and around!" James said as he stood up. He staggered a little when he finally got up.

"I will be back! As always!" James staggered out the door.

"He's a straaaaaaange little man." Brad said as he looked at the door where James left.

Everyone nodded. Just then a videophone came up with the Zoids Battle Commission on the phone. They told the Blitz Team that their next battle was to be held tomorrow. It was against the Champ Team. They decided to get there early so they can ask Harry some questions about his brother. Hopefully he wouldn't refuse to answer.

The next day the Blitz Team and the Champ Team got there early to talk a little before the battle. Benjamin and Sabation stood behind Harry as the Blitz Team surrounded him.

"Harry were going to ask you questions and your not leaving this battle field until there answered!" Leena told Harry. He gulped gulped knowing this was not going to be good.

I'm going on! R&R! Getting excited to find out who HC Jager is? Keep reading to find out!


	5. He's Back and Stronger!

I Would Die For You Ch.5

Disclaimer: Someone tell me if I have to right on eof these every time??????

WILL HARRY ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Alright Leena what do you want to ask me?" Harry said as he quivered.

"First question is…How do you know a guy named HC Jager?" Leena said as if she were threataning him to answer.

"I've been restricted to tell," Harry said sounding almost threating himself.

Everyone looked at each other confused on way Harry couldn't even tell his own friends. Benjiman and Sabastian had absolutly no clue as to what they were talking about and who HC Jager was. They started wispering between themselves. Should they or should they not ask Harry what was going on.

"Um… Harry what are they talking about because we have no clue. Can you tell us?" Benjaman said trying to be daring.

"Shut your mouth!" Harry barked back.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" James said as slinked through the shadows of the hover cargo.

"Oh no! Not again! Why don't you go away you little twerp!" Leena barked at him.

James cocked his eyebrow and smilied his normal evil smile. He then stuck his hand in his cloak and pulled his sword. It was long and the tip was covered in blood of his other victims. His smile brodened as he waved around in the air. _I must protect Leena, _Harry thought,_ but how can I do that if she's standing right next to me? Maybe I'll give a reason why I attacked him._

Harry then stood up and stepped in front of Leena. He was attacked by the first blow of James sword. It glazed his arm but he was still bleeding hard. Harry pulled out his sword and started attacking James. He was going to risk his life for the one he loved most…

Want to know who wins the battle? Keep reading to find out!


	6. A Battle Of The Fittest!

I Would Die For You Ch.6

Forget the disclaimer you should know by now

And The Fight Continues!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry's wound was bleeding more severe now. He knew he would have to get rid of James before he passed out due to lake of blood. James took another good hit at him. It went straight through his lower leg. Harry kicked James in the stomach and James blacked out. Harry staggered as he tried to put all his weight on his opposite leg. James stood up and starred in to Harry's eyes. James's eyes went from black to red with a black slit in his eye. Harry gasped.

"Your…Your not human are you?" Harry coughed out.

James smiled. His teeth had gone from normal to razor sharp. "Your right! I'm not!" James said in a cold, evil voice. It even sent a tingle down Harry's spine. James let out a cold-hearted laugh.

"To bad you can't protect Leena any longer because your gonna die right here and now! Your sweetheart over there will be mine and you will be gone and no one will stand in my way!"

"Not if I can help it!" Harry yelled as he charged at James. Harry pulled out his sword and attacked when James was off his guard. He accidentally chopped off James's hand. James freaked out as blood squirted every where.

"You idiot! Look what you did to me!" James screamed as he was squirted with his own blood. "Next time I'll destroy you!" James disappeared once again. Harry turned and looked at Leena. She stood in shock.

"Harry! How did you do that? HC Jager did the same thing almost! Are you HC Jager?" Leena said in disbelief.

Harry smiled, even though in lots of pain, and said, "HC Jager was my sword man teacher."

__

Sorry I have to lie but my identity is a secret, even though I am HC Jager, Harry thought.


	7. Fake Guys, Good Guys, and Boss Guys!

I Would Die For You Ch.7

I had major writer's block! God bless Sirusmoe for the idea of this chapter! Want a disclaimer for this one? To Bad Go read the other chs. For the disclaimer! Sorry it took so long to come out that's what happens when you're nervous about an invention convention! The story…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry groaned as he walked over to Leena and the rest of the Blitz Team. Leena still stood in shock. Harry turned to see all the blood littering the ground. Something wasn't right about seeing a hand on the ground twitching like it still had a body. He turned to see Leena bursting into tears. Harry noticed something unusual about Leena. Her arm was bleeding. Harry walked over and grabbed her arm. Her head snapped upright and looked at him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked as she starred at him in confusion. Harry mumbled a word under his breath. Leena knew exactly what he said.

"Why is your arm bleeding?" Harry asked in a weak, yet threatening tone.

Leena smiled a frightening smile. Harry starred at her in horror finally figuring out what was going on. She lunged at him, slapping his face in the process. Harry knew he had to use his full potential on this battle, even if it meant he'd have to show his true identity. He regained his balanced and closed his eyes. He thought about Leena and what would happened to her if he didn't stop James. The false Leena spun around in a crouching position. Her eyes were a blood red collar and her teeth were beyond needle sharp. She suddenly transformed in to James. He was holding the real Leena by her coler dangling above the ground. Leena mumbled a scream. Harry suddenly transformed in to HC Jager. He was holding a giant sword in his hand. Leena was shocked yet happy. She loved Harry deeply but didn't know how to show it.

"Drop her James! I don't want to harm you! I know you have good in your heart! Change your ways so we can be friends!" Harry said trying to sooth James in to calming down.

James dropped Leena and ran to Harry. He hugged Harry and started crying. Harry grabbed James's cheeks and pulled his face to meet his. A pair of sad baby blue eyes on a pale face stared back at Harry.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry said still trying to confert the young boy.

"I was made to. My boss forced me to. I didn't want to hurt anybody. I just want to be a normal eighteen year old boy, not a mass killer!" James sobbed as he grabbed Harry's cloak and cried in to it.

"Who's your boss?" Harry asked.

"Gabrayolus!" James cringed as he said his master's name.

Want me to finish? Well you have to R&R! 5 more and I'll right the next chapter!


End file.
